mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Les aventuriers de la banane perdue
Les aventuriers de la banane perdue, in inglese Raiders of the Lost Banana (traducibile come I predatori della Banana Perduta) è l'undicesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Al Covo di K. Rool c'è un ospite inatteso: Polly Roger. Dopo l'affondamento del vascello di Skruvy, Polly aveva vagato per l'isola in cerca di riparo, ma continuando a fregare i suoi ospiti facendo il doppiogioco. Sebbene la sua ignobile fama è giunta persino alle orecchie dei Kremlings, K. Rool decide ugualmente di ospitarlo in quanto ha deciso di sfruttarlo per un suo piano per dominare Kongo Bongo: prendere il Cristallo del Cocco, usando le sue ali e i suoi artigli, mentre Klump gli fornirà supporto da terra. La cosa non fa molto piacere a Klump, dubitando del pennuto. Alla Capanna, Cranky Kong sta preparando qualcosa da cucinare e, non sapendo se usare lievito o un acido consuma metallo che potrebbe dissolvere il suo stomaco in una banana-secondo, chiede al Cristallo del Cocco cosa usare, Il Globo con il Cristallo viene aperto e ricevuta una risposta, Polly afferra la reliquia e vola via. A Casa Kong, Diddy sta aiutando DK ad esercitarsi con i passi di danza per prepararsi al primo anniversario del primo appuntamento con Candy. Nonostante le difficoltà (e le bucce di banane sparse sul pavimento), DK non si arrende. Dopo essere caduto dall'ascensore, Cranky sopraggiunge e avvisa il nipote che Polly Roger ha rubato il Cristallo, supponendo che sia al soldo di Krool. Diddy e Donkey, allora, si precipitano a recuperare il Cristallo. Dopo aver individuato Polly nella giungla, i due si mettono ad inseguirlo di liana in liana. Polly, allora, si rifugia nel Tempio di Inka Dinka Doo. Senza pensarci due volte, i due Kong entrano e si immergono nel pericoloso dedalo sotterraneo. Dopo un simpatico inseguimento, i due Kong riescono a recuperare il Cristallo. Tornando verso l'uscita, pero', i due attivano un sacco di trappole che li fa correre fino ad una sala con una banana su un piedistallo. Affamato, DK l'afferra ma scopre che è una Banana Dorata, per poi realizzare che sarà un regalo perfetto per Candy. Sul punto di uscire dalla sala, l'idolo di Inka Dinka Doo compare dietro il piedistallo, con un'espressione alquanto severa. Preoccupati, i due Kong fuggono da lui e dalle trappole, uscendone quasi indenni. Tornato al covo, Polly Roger da colpa al supporto da terra per il fallimento del piano. Inizia così una serie di scaricabairle su chi deve prendersi la colpa, finché Krool non zittisce entrambi licenziandoli. Intanto, i Kong tornano alla Capanna e rimettono il Cristallo al suo posto. Dopo aver sentito la loro breve storia, Cranky si chiede come mai l'idolo era arrabbiato e scopre che DK ha in mano la pericolosa Banana Perduta, un artefatto di Inka Dinka Doo che chiunque lo possegga al di fuori di lui gli potrerà sfortuna e potrebbe portare alla distruzione dell'intera isola. Spaventati, DK e Diddy decidono di riportarlo a posto, purtroppo, Klump ha sentito tutto. Sul tragitto, DK e Diddy incontrano Candy e, imbambolato dalla sua presenza, DK, senza rendersene conto, gli regala la Banana Dorata. Dopo aver ringraziato DK, Candy si dirige al lavoro, ricordando a DK che festeggeranno stasera. Dopo che Diddy glielo fa notare, DK realizza di aver appena iellato la sua ragazza. Alla Fabbrica di Barili, Candy viene vessata da Bluster per il suo ritardo di due minuti dalla pausa pranzo. Quando pero' Candy gli mostra che DK gli ha regalato una banana d'oro, avviene un (presunto) terremoto e i due evacuano la fabbrica. Onde evitare che nessuno si faccia male, Bluster decide di sospendere il lavoro e accompagna Candy, col Baril-cottero, a casa. Inutile dire che anche il Baril-cottero viene colpito dal malocchio e i due atterrano nella Capanna di Cranky, il quale vede che DK ha tutt'altro che portato la Banana al suo posto. Klump ritorna alla base e, nonostante il cattivo umore di Krool di prima, l'ex-Generale riesce a far sorride il tiranno, il quale ri-assume Klump, quando scopre che i Kong sono in possesso della potente Banana Perduta di Inka Dinka Doo. Ora basterà prendere il Cristallo e/o la Banana per poter dominare sui Kong con i poteri mistici del primo e/o i poteri distruttivi dell'altra. DK e Diddy tornano a Cranky e incontrano Candy che non crede a ciò che Cranky le ha detto sul malocchio e decide di tenersi la Banana. Nemmeno DK e Diddy riescono a convincerla. Mentre i due Kong aiutano Bluster a disincastrare il Baril-cottero, Candy viene rapita dai Kritter e Klump. Più tardi, a Casa Kong, pensando ad un modo di recuperare la banana, a DK viene fame e apre il frigo, dove ci trova Polly Roger, che sostiene che Krool l'ha licenziato e che ora non ha niente di meglio da fare. DK e Diddy sono riluttanti a dare a Polly l'ennesima possibilità, ma da lui scoprono che Candy è stata rapita dai Kremlings per la sua banana. Al Covo, K. Rool sta cercando di convincere Candy a cedergli la banana, ma ottenendo da lei un rifiuto, da ordine di gettarla nelle prigioni e di torturarla, ma DK arriva alla carica a bordo di un Carrello Minerario, spaventando tutti i Kritter. Rimasti senza soldati, Klump e Krool si arrendono e i due Kong escono dal covo. Riportata la banana al suo posto, Inka ritira il malocchio e tutto torna come prima. Proprio allora, Polly afferra la banana dal piedistallo e scappa via. I Kong non fanno nemmeno in tempo a partire che il Malocchio ritorna. Riferito tutto a Cranky, questi legge sull'enciclopedia delle banane e scopre che la Banana Perduta in effetti provoca iella su il profanatore di buon cuore, ma su quelli malvagi, hanno molto peggio. Infatti, come la Banana finisce nelle mani di Krool, gli esplosivi nel Covo esplodono contemporaneamente. Ironia della sorte: nemmeno Krool è convinto che la Banana porti sfortuna a chi la possiede. Personaggi * Polly Roger * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Kritter * Cranky Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Inka Dinka Doo * Candy Kong * Bluster Kong Canzoni The Curse of the Golden Banana CRANKY See here, look what you've done now! (Hai visto, che cosa hai combinato?)'' You have brought the wrath of Inka Dinka Doo on down!'' (Adesso Inka Dinka Doo è arrabbiato!) DK How can such a pretty thing as this (Come può un oggetto,)'' Make things really go amiss?'' (Fare tutto 'sto macello?)'' All I want is Candy's kiss'' (Ciò che miro è a Candy, ed un suo bacetto.) CRANKY You're a fool, can't you see that there's a curse? (Sciocco, non capisci che è un malocchio?)'' Put the Banana back or things are gonna get much worse!'' (Tutto male andrà se non la rimetti a posto!) DK What's with all the worry? (Non capisco bene,)'' Can't you see I'm in a hurry?'' (E di fretta pure vado,)'' It's the perfect gift for our anniversary'' (Questo è un bel regalo per il nostro anniversario!) CRANKY La maledizione porterà alla distruzione dell'intera isola, E non ci saranno più banane per te da mangiare! DK Niente banane?! CRANKY, DIDDY E DK It's the curse of the Golden Banana (È il malocchio della Banana Perduta!)'' The curse of the Golden Banana'' (È il malocchio della Banana Perduta!)'' The curse of the Golden Banana'' (È il malocchio della Banana Perduta!)'' The curse of the Golden Banana!'' (È il malocchio della Banana Perduta!) CRANKY Non capisci, zuccone di un babbuino?! Our Love is Stronger Than a Golden Banana CANDY When I see a smile on your hairy face (Quando vedo il tuo sorriso su quel faccino peloso,)'' I know there's no other ape that could take your place'' (So che non c'è scimmia che può prendere il tuo posto.) DK I can't believe you feel the way that you do (Non posso creder che ti senta così, già.)'' Your love is like a dream come true'' (Il tuo amore è un sogno che diventa realtà.) CANDY You are the sunlight warmin' up my day (Tu sei il sole che riscalda la mia giornata,)'' Take my hand and everything's OK'' (Se prendi la mia mano sarà anche fortunata.) DK I see bananas when I look in your eyes (Vedo banane dentro i tuoi occhi)'' I'd shower you with coconut cream pies'' (Farei docce nella crema di cocco con te.) A love like ours don't grown on trees (Un amore come il nostro non cresce sugli alberi.) CANDY Our love is like a summer breeze (Il nostro amore è come una brezza estiva.) DK Can't you see we're meant to be? (Noi siamo fatti l'un per l'altra.) CANDY E DK Our love is stronger than a Golden Banana (Il nostro amore è più forte di una Banana Dorata)'' Our love is stronger than a Golden Banana (Il nostro amore è più forte di una Banana Dorata) Stronger than a Golden Banana (Più forte di una Banana Dorata) Errori * Quando Polly fa scaricabarile su Klump, lui si trova davanti all'ascensore per le fabbriche (abbassato), ma nelle sequenze successive, Klump si trova sopra la pedana, completamente alzata. * Quando Candy mostra a Bluster la sua Banana Dorata, i macchinari dietro lei sono fermi, sebbene il rumore suggerisce che siano ancora in funzione. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Il titolo fa chiaro riferimento al primo film di ''Indiana Jones: I predatori dell'Arca Perduta. Curiosamente, anche Le avventure di Super Mario ha parodiato lo stesso film con l'episodio I predatori del Fungo Perduto. * La Banana Dorata è uno degli altri oggetti che appariranno più tardi in Donkey Kong 64. * La seconda canzone (in inglese) è una delle poche cantate dallo stesso autore che da la voce a DK e non da quello che gli presta il canto. * Quando DK realizza che non ci saranno più banane, sviene esattamente come Jumpman moriva nel primo gioco della serie. * L'inseguimento nel Tempio porta i personaggi ad attraversare un corridoio con le porte entrando in una di esse e uscendo da un'altra, in riferimento agli inseguimenti di Scooby Doo. Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Episodi